1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to font compression and decompression and has particular application to TrueType fonts.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
The Data Compression Book, (2nd Edition, by Mark Nelson & Jean-Louis Gailly, ISBN 1-55851-434-1;
[ZIV77] ZIV], Lempel A, "A Universal Algorithm For Sequential Data Compression", IEEE Transactions on Information Theory, Vol. 23, No. 3, pp. 337-343.